User blog:ArtismScrub/Extension to the guppy regiment
this is my first wikia blog post, i hope i'm doing this thing right So, I was told that blog posts were for original work since wiki articles required sources. So I think it's time to make my first public contribution. Here I'm going to make an extension to Sbiis Saibian's guppy regiment, allowing for more names. It's nothing special, nothing that will REALLY stand out, but it will certainly allow for a more vast combination of names. Summarization of the existing terms from the guppy regiment So, in the guppy regiment , there exists the following fixes: n-chunk = n*0.1 n-crumb = n*0.00001 (or 10^-5) n-speck = n*0.0000000001 (or 10^-10) n-bunch = n*10 n-crowd = n*100,000 (or 10^5) n-swarm = n*10,000,000,000 (or 10^10) n-ding = n^5 n-chime = n^10 n-bell = n^50 n-toll = n^100 n-gong = n^1,000 n-bong = n^1,000,000 n-throng = n^1,000,000,000 n-gandingan or n-quadrigong = n^1,000,000,000,000 n-m-gong = n^1,000^m n-plex = 10^n n-duplex = 10^10^n n-triplex = 10^10^10^n n-m-plex = E(n)#(m) n-minutia = 1/n n-logue = 10↑↑n and, since each standard number in the guppy regiment is expressible as x*10^y, we can set a prefix interpreting it in base z, changing the equation to x*z^y. the existing fixes for that are: binary-n or n-bit = base 2 ternary-n or suffix = base 3 octal-n or n-byte = base 8 Numeral base suffixes First of all, I want suffixes for every possible base. So... binary-n or n-bit: base 2 (existing) ternary-n or n-trit: base 3 (existing, but the suffix isn't) quaternary-n or n-quart: base 4 quinary-n or n-quint: base 5 senary-n or n-set: base 6 septenary-n or n-sept: base 7 octal-n or n-byte: base 8 (existing) nonary-n or n-nonus: base 9 n: base 10 (unchanged.) undecimal-n: base 11 duodecimal-n: base 12 etc. sources: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_numeral_systems#Standard_positional_numeral_systems http://mathforum.org/library/drmath/view/60405.html http://mathforum.org/library/drmath/view/60405.html alternatively, if you want the further bases as a suffix, just say n-base-z. you can also apply these prefixes to some suffixes, for instance: n-binary-plex = 2^n n-ternary-plex = 3^n n-quaternary-plex = 4^n etc. n-binary-duplex = 2^2^n n-ternary-duplex = 3^3^n n-octal-duplex = 8^8^n also combine terms like so: n-octal-plex-binary-plex = 2^8^n n-hexadecimal-plex-plex = 10^16^n (not to be confused with hexadecimal-duplex, which would be 16^16^n) n-binary-plex-ternary-duplex-binary-triplex-plex = 10^2^2^2^3^3^2^n not just plex: n-binary-logue = 2↑↑n n-ternary-logue = 3↑↑n n-quaternary-logue = 4↑↑n etc. Exponentiational suffixes n-ring = n^500 n-clang = n^5,000 n-blang = n^5,000,000 (n-bang indicates the factorial of n so i had to give it a different name) n-thrang = n^5,000,000,000 n-quadriclang = n^5,000,000,000,000 n-m-clang = n^(5*1,000^m) etc. Multiplicative suffixes n-pinch = n*0.01 n-sliver = n*0.001 n-morsel = n*0.0001 n-trace = n*10^-50 n-point = n*10^-100 n-bundle = n*100 n-batch = n*1,000 n-pack = n*10,000 n-hunk = n*10^50 n-mass = n*10^100 (that means that a googolmass would just be a gargoogol ) Nested -logue suffixes I got reminded to do this because of Hyp cos's comment just an hour before this edit. n-dulogue = n-logue-logue n-trilogue = n-logue-logue-logue n-quadrilogue = n-logue-logue-logue-logue etc. n-binary-dulogue = n-binary-logue-binary-logue n-ternary-dulogue = n-ternary-logue-ternary-logue n-logue-vigintesimal-dulogue = n-logue-vigintesimal-logue-vigintesimal-logue etc. New names Large twerpuloid = 10^115 (analogous to tiny twerpuloid ) Oogoogol = 10^120 (analogous to ogol ) Heavyweight = 10^125 (analogous to lightweight ) Category:Blog posts